User blog:ChuckyGaming12/Forgotten
Warning:This is SPG SOME KIDS AREN'T ABLE TO READ IT! (Lincoln Wakes up) Lincoln:AHHHHHHHHHH! (I Wake Up) Me:Lincoln Why are you screaming? Lincoln:Guys? Me:Yeah? Lincoln:I Had a dream! (Chloe Wakes up) Chloe:Come on Lincoln it's just a dream! Clout Lori:Chloe's right Lincoln it's just a dream! It's still 8:30 pm and you aren't still asleep! Lincoln:But! I'm too scared to go to sleep! Some monsters coming and horny coming back or.......I WILL BE POSSESSED! Tom:but you can't possess something twice! Me:You're Possessed? Tom:Yeah? Me:Ok? (I Sleep Again) Clout Lori:Ok Lincoln i will get you some water to make you feel better! Lincoln:Thanks Lori I Mean.....Clout Lori Clout Lori:it's okay for calling me Lori just call me it it's too cool Lincoln:Ok..... (Clout Lori comes downstairs) Clout Lori:Atleast i turned on the l (sees a dead body) amp (Clout Lori screams) A ChuckyGaming12 Production Presenting! Forgotten Witch:HAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! (The Opening Scene Ends) Lincoln:Lori why are you screaming? Clout Lori:I have bad news!....a man died! Me:What? Clout Lori:Benny a man died! Me:OMG?...i gotta call the ambulance! Clout Lori:it's okay! (I saw a file in the man's hands) Me:There is a file? Lincoln:What's it doing here? Clout Lori:Open it! (I open the file) Me:And there is some forgotten people here? Luna:Say what? (We all got scared by Luna) Me:Luna?....What are you doing here? Luna:oh i just checked on you guys if you're okay! Lincoln:What a great sister Luna:Thanks Dude Me:Let's See the forgotten people! (I Saw a Boy Named Simon Sharp in the file) Me:Simon Sharp? Luna:Sam's Bro? (Sam Goes Downstairs too) Sam:Hey guys? (Sees A file) why are you holding a file? Me:Sam we've got bad news Sam:What? Luna:Your bro is......Forgotten! Sam:Is this a joke? Luna:No! (Ender slides Downstairs) Ender:Who is Simon Sharp? Sam:My Little bro? Ender:Ok.... Lincoln:Are we going to sleep or what? Clout Lori:Ok Guys let's go upstairs together Me:Ok (We Go Upstairs Together) Lana(8 years old):What Happend? Me:We found a dead body! And it has a file? All of Them:WHAT? Zach:OMG? Lincoln:It's okay? Let's just sleep Me:Ok (This Morning) Lincoln:(Screams) Me:Hey Linc,Why are you screaming? Lincoln:Remember the time i said something? Me:We're going to the haunted house? Lincoln:YES! Luna:Ok Bruh let's just eat breakfast it's 3:30 Pm Lincoln:Thanks! Luna:Welcome Bro....Let's eat Lori's Making Bacon with bread Me:THAT'S MY FAVORITE! (We go to the kitchen) Clout Lori:So you're all gonna change your clothes? Me:Yeah my casual's dirty i gotta wear new ones till this day All of them:YEAH! (Lisa Comes in with Anti-Venom) Me:Lisa?....What is that? Lisa:i just upgraded Venom to Anti-Venom! Leni:Looks Great...Lisa! Lisa:Thanks? Luan(90s):Hey?..can i get an egg please? Me:But Luan you're gonna make f- (Before i finish my sentence,Luan throws an egg at me) Luan(90s):HAHAHAHAHAHAH Me:LUAN!...I guess that's pretty good! (I wipe my face and eat the bread bacon) Tom:So who's in the files? Me:My Sister? All of Them:YOU HAVE A SISTER? Me:Yeah?..... Lola(Casual Outfit):TELL ME HER NAME! Mary Sue Lynn:DOES SHE LOOK LIKE YOU? Leni:DOES SHE LIKE SOCKS? (We Stare at Leni) Leni:What? Lucy:IS SHE A GOTH? Me:One She's not like me Two She does not like socks and three! She HAS A BEAUTIFUL NAME! Lincoln:What is her name? Me:SUSIE MIKE! Nolan:WHERE IS SHE NOW? Me:I'm sad to say this....but she's....................FORGOTTEN! All of Them:WE'VE GOT TO FIND HER! Me:Ok let's eat (We eat our Bacon Sandwiches very fast) Me:Ok let's change our clothes! (We change our clothes very fast) Me:So now that we've change our clothes we have to go to a taxi! Brick:Ok bro i feel your bad! Me:i know i have flashbacks (Cuts to us walking to a street) Me:huhhhh (Flashback to Me and my sister when we were 10) Me(10):Hey Susie Wanna Play Hide and seek? Susie(10):i sure do my best bro! Me(10):ok you'll be the seeker and i'll be the hider! Susie(10):Ok! (Flashback Ends) Me:(Cries) (Flashback 2 to Me and My Sister final meet when we were 14) Me(14):so Susie where are you going? Susie(14):I'm going to something important Me(14):WHAT? (I Cry and Susie Cries too) Me(14):Why will you leave me? Susie(14):Because we don't have enough money! Me(14):it's okay i'll take care of myself now! Susie(14):Be a good boy Benny! Me(14):Thanks! (Flashback 2 ends) Me:Susie i wish you're still here you're my favorite sister of all nobody will ever replace you! (Lincoln calls me) Lincoln:Hey Benny the taxi! Me:Ok I'm coming! (I walk to them and go to the taxi) Taxi Driver:sorry guys you're too many to fit! Anti-Venom:Ok....I'm gonna transform! Lisa:but you can't! Anti-Venom:it's okay i'm good! (Anti-Venom transforms to a bigger taxi) Taxi Driver:wow you're big friend is so helpful Me:I Know! (We come inside) Lincoln:I'm Too Excited! Clout Lori:it's okay Linc,We're Almost there! Linka:i've weared a black coat over here with jeans and white shoes orange polo! Loni:Ok Linka i think you're excited too Like your genderbend Linka:YEAH! (Lincoln and Linka High-five) Taxi-Driver:Ok Kids here we are! Lincoln:Thanks Mr here's 500$ Taxi Driver:Thank you Kid Lincoln:Bye (Anti-Venom transforms to Normal) Anti-Venom:That was great! (The Taxi drives out) Me:Ok we're in the haunted house! Lincoln:CAN WE GO? CAN WE GO? Linka:YEAH! COME ON! Me:Alright you two let's go Mary Sue Lynn:Wanna go Lily? Lily:Poo-Poo Luna:That's a yes bro! (We go inside the haunted house) Lucy:Looks Golden! Tom:Boring! Ghost:Hello Kids! Ready to get spooked? Lincoln And Linka:Yes we do! Ghost:OK! GO TO THE RIGHT ONE! Leni:Thanks Mr.Ghost! Ghost:Welcome Maam! Me:This Place looks Creepy! Clout Lori:I know (A Shadow Pops in) All of Us:AHHHHHHHHHHH! (It's revealed to be tord) Tom:Tord? Tord:Tom? All of Us:you know each other? Tord:of course we do kids! I'm his old friend Tom:I'm not your friend! Lexx:Now i know why there is a ship named TomTord! Tom and Tord:Wait What? (Tom gets Lexx's Tablet) Tom:Let me see? Tord:This Kid is really talentful! Lexx:I am now give me back my TABLET! Tom:OK! (Tom gives Lexx his tablet back) Tord:Thanks idiot! (Future Tom walks in) Future Tom:well kids? Tom:my future?....what are you doing here? Future Tom:I see? I got to the past just to help you on your journey! And that big looking symbiote! Lisa:Anti Venom! Future Tom:anti-venom Lola(Casual Outfit):but why are your eyes like that? Lonnie:Yeah?... Future Tom:CANCER! Me:Ok Lincoln:Let's just go and see everything! Sam:I believe my brother's also here! Nolan:Me too! Me:Room 2 anyone? ????:Me! Lincoln:Huh? (Phil comes out) Me:Phil? Phil:Benny? (Me And Phil Hug) Phil:it's great to see you old friend! Me:Me too... Phil:Are there news about your sister? Me:None... Phil:That's Sad! Me:i know Phil:it's okay let's find her and get out of here! Me:Ok! Phil:To Room 2! (We all run to Room 2) Linka:This place looks kinda creepy Clout Lori:i know! Phil:So benny?....you have been adopted? Me:Sure...my family died from horny Phil:Horny?...that dude who killed everyone? Me:Yeah Phil:So what happend to him? Me:we killed him! (Flashback to Drive Thru) Narrator(Me):we burned him to death Horny The Clown:Well this is the end EVERYONE! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR BODIES! Narrator(Me):we were scared and i found a gasoline Flashback Me:Guys i found something it's a gasoline! Clout Lori:But Horny's gonna regenerate Narrator(Me):so i drank it and spit it and burned horny Me:TAKE THIS! (I spit the gasoline making him burn again) Horny The Clown:ugh not again please not again aghhhhhhh Narrator(Me):and i became the hero (Flashback Ends) Phil:What Happend? Me:he was bullied the whole time by marcia! Phil:so that's why he wants to kill us? Me:yes Phil:How about we find susie? Me:great idea! Lincoln:but we wanna go funland! (Cuts To The Criminal Section) Robber:Ok criminals we have something fishy going on here! Criminal:what is it master? Robber:We're gonna rob a haunted house! Criminal 2:A HAUNTED HOUSE? Robber:Yes...a haunted house (Criminal 3 Jumps on Robber's arms) Criminal 3:(screams) Robber:quick your lazy screaming Criminal 3:Ok master! Robber:Good now go to the van! And make me proud All of The Criminals:YES SIR! (They run to the van) Robber:Hahahahahah i'm gonna get a designed haunted house with some dead bodies! (The Robber stares at the kidnapped man) Kidnapped Man:Hey let me out of here! Robber:NO! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU OUT UNTIL MY BOYS GET THE HAUNTED HOUSE! (The Robber smacks the kidnapped man with a bat) Robber:Sweet dreams! (Cuts to all of us in room 3) Me:This Place looks nice! Linka:i know just what me and linc,wanted! Phil:Ok you two there is gonna be traps in here and monsters be careful Clout Lori:Phil's right be careful! Boomer:is it because benny got brown shoes? Me:l:( Boomer:Oh yeah...don't judge people's outfits Ender:I should've eated something Me:But we ate sandwiches Ender:But i'm still hungry Me:Ughhhhhh! Linka:It's so cold here....good thing i have a black coat Lincoln:I have a orange hoodie Phil:Yeah Yeah but we have to take care of you two! Linka:Ok Mr Paige:So we'll just ignore the fact that it's morning? Me:Well this kids ignored it! Lincoln and Linka:ROOM 3! Clout Lori:Fine........... (We go to room 3) Luan(90s):RAVIOLI RAVIOLI,WHAT'S IN THE HAUNTED IOLI? Me:Good one ;) (laughs) Lana(8 Years old):Well i'm just bored i wanna play with el diablo! Lola(Casual Outfit):how bout,if we get out of here? Lana(8 years old):great idea! Leni:Wow This is ghostlinng Nolan:I know this will end as long as we reach room 55 Phil:Room 55? How did you know? Nolan:I was here 1 year ago (Phil punches Nolan) Phil:DON'T YOU LIE TO ME! Nolan:I'm not! Phil:don't you! (Nolan kicks Phil in the balls) Phil:OUCH! Why you! (Phil And Nolan makes a fight cloud) Me:STOP! (I Hold Phil while Leni holds Nolan) Phil:THERE'S NO WAY THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! Nolan:WELL I'M NO LIER! Luna:Chill out dudes! Nolan:HE NEEDS TO APOLOGIZE FIRST! Phil:HE SHOULD BE Nolan:(grints his teeth) Phil:(grints his teeth) Clout Lori:OK YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING! YOU'RE JUST GONNA APOLOGIZE TOGETHER IF WE DIDN'T GET OUT OF HERE WE'RE GONNA DIE! Nolan And Phil:Fine! (Phil and Nolan walk to each other) Nolan:I'm sorry bro Phil:it's ok Lincoln:Well that is what we call Love! Me:i know Lincoln Lana(11 years old):Let's go to room 4! Me:Ok Lana (Cuts to The Robbers at Room 1) Criminal 1:We just need to make the master proud! Criminal 4:Yeah so that we can get a large amount of money! Criminal 2:Yeah but i see something? Criminal 3:What? Criminal 4:Some kids in here! Criminal 1:Four don't be an idiot there's no kids! In here Criminal 4:Ok (Cuts to us on Room 4) Linka:I'm really scared now,what about you Linc? Lincoln:Not much Lexx:That is a brave 11 year old boy! Loni:I know! Lexx:Am i talking to you Lons? Loni:No! Lexx:Then don't talk to me! Loni:Ok.... ????:Benny? Me:Huh?....Somebody said my name! Lincoln:I heard it too (Susie Runs to me) Me:Susie? Susie:Benny? (Me and Susie hug) Me:i thought i will never see you again! Susie:Me too All of Them:Awwwwwwww Susie:Who are you all? (Sees Phil) oh yeah phil Phil:Hey Susie! Susie:You're forgotten too right? Phil:I AM! Susie:Ok Shil! Phil:What's shil? Susie:Stalker+Phil=Shil! Quick mames! Me:Ok Susie and Phil! Let's go to Room 5! (We all Walk to Room 5) Me:Hey Lincoln remember when we first met? Lincoln:Yeah! (Flashback To Where I am 12 and Lincoln's 9) Me(12):So Susie Let's go to the playground! Susie(12):Ok! (We go to the playground and see a child crying) Me(12):Hey Susie there is a child crying Susie(12):Let's go to him! (We go to the child) Me(12):Hey Child why are your crying? Susie(12):Where are your parents? Child:Somebody stepped on my ace savvy figure (The Child shows the ace savvy figure) Child:See? Me(12):I will fix it! (I put glue in the ace savvy figure) Me(12):There it's all fixed! Child:Thanks!...by the way my name's Lincoln Loud! Me(12):Call me Benny! Lincoln(9):Ok you can call me Lincoln! Bye Me(12):Bye (Flashback Ends) Me:Good Times! Susie:Yeah! Linka:That Happend To me Too! Phil:IMPOSSIBLE! Linka:I am his genderbend Me:Dun dun DUN! Phil:Am i in the future? Susie:You ain't idiot! Phil:....Who....am.....i Darcy:Can we just end our journey? I'm scared! Phil:Quick it! Me:OH YEAH! Susie:What is it Benny? Me:I have my phone! All of Them:YAYYYYYY! Me:ok time to call 911 Phil:Instead of 911 how about the police instead? Susie:They're the same thing! Phil:Oh yeah.... Tom:How about we get out of here? Tord(Norweigan):No no Tom Let's just relax! Tom:i agree with him! Sam:Wait what about my brother? Ender:You mean this? (Ender Shows Simon Sharp) Simon:Sam? Sam:Simon? (Sam and Simon hug) Simon:I really really miss you sam! Sam:Me too Simon me too! Luna:Well that was easy! Ender:I know! Wanna get ice cream if we get out of here? Luna:Sure Thing! Sam:Since we got our forgotten people here! Let's go home Me:We can't we are trapped! Ender:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Linka:I'm finally scared! Me:We need to get out of h- (I fall on the trap) Susie:BENNY! Clout Lori:Everyone hold Benny! (All of Them hold me) Phil:HOLD MY HAND! Me:I can't take this anymore! (They Hold me and i was saved) Me:THANKS GUYS! Lisa: Propotions Benny,we couldn't have done it without Anti-Venom! Anti-Venom:Propotions Too Linka:How can we get out of here? I'm scared! Loni:Don't worry Linki i got you! (Loni Hugs Linka) Linka:OK STOP IT! (Loni Stops hugging Linka) Lincoln:Good Thing we're not hungry Me:I know since we ate 18 sandwiches! Phil:And i ate nothing! Susie:Why aren't you dead yet? Phil:Ate Some foods from the luxury room! It spawns food! Me:Why didn't you say so? Phil:Well There are monsters so i will protect you all! Me:Ok.... Luan(90s):How about we put on some disguises? Butch:GREAT IDEA! Brick:Boomer's gonna be a.....GIRL! Butch:Boomer's gonna be girly! Luna:Don't bully bruh it's not good! Sam:Yeah...you need to be good and cool! Brick:Wha? Sam:Good and Cool! Brick:FINE! (Cuts To the bus and Horny is lying down on the floor) Archie:Huh? What happend! (Archie sees his mask) Archie:My mask! (He gets his mask) Archie:It's time! (Cuts to All of us) Me:So......We're all not hungry yet? All of us:NYEH! Me:Ok....... (Cuts to The Robbers in Room 3) Criminal 1:Are you all okay? Criminal 2:Yeah we're okay! (Criminal 1 gets a call) Criminal 1:Yo? Robber:is the Money taken?....i-i-i mean the haunted house? Criminal 1:Not yet boss! Robber:Ok get it! Or i will kill you! Criminal 1:Ok (Criminal 1 puts the phone in his pocket) Criminal 3:Who was that? Criminal 1:Our Boss! Criminal 4:What did he say? Criminal 1:..............................I don't know! Criminal 3:DANG IT! (Cuts to All of us in room 6) Me:So gang...are you all okay? Lincoln:We are okay! Linka:Yeah we are! Me:Ok...... Mary Sue Lynn:SO WHAT IS IT? Me:Nothing..... Chloe:I could have a brief time! Me:You sure do! Simon:So Sis why is that boy flirting with you? Sam:Don't talk about him! Simon:Ok.... Ender:OHHHHHHHH! Me:What if there's time travel? Phil:How could there be time travel in a haunted film? (Phil Knew he broke the fourth wall) Oh..... Lisa:According to How many rooms we will reach it will be 55! Winston:Nolan's right! (We Hear a Shot) Me:WHAT WAS THAT! Leni:........guys? Nolan:LENI! (Leni is lying on the floor) Nolan:LENI! WHAT HAPPEND! Leni:I got shot by someone! Nolan:Who? Criminal 1:ME! (The Criminals Shows up in the shadows) Criminal 2:WE ARE THE CRIMINALS! (Nathan Shows up in the shadows) Nathan:HEY MISTER! LOOKS LIKE YOU FORGOT ME! Lina:Nathan? Sam:Who's nathan? Nathan:You're.......Lina's Mom! Sam:WHAT! Luna:That explains the pink streak on her hair! Nathan:And you're Lina's Dad! Lincoln:Me? Nathan:Yeah you! (We all gasp) Lina:How did you get here? Nathan:A help! (Nikki And Ron comes out in the shadows) Ronnie Anne(Party Outfit):NIKKI? Linka:Ron? Me:You touched my device? Nikki:Yeah and we apologize! Ron:I know bringing me to this dimension! Me:it's okay Criminal 1:OK ENOUGH TALKING! LET'S START! (All The Criminals get shot by Tom's Bazooka) Tom:That was easy! Tord:WOAHHHH! (Leni Wakes up and it's revealed to be Evil Dead Leni) Nolan:Leni? Evil Dead Leni:Noey? Nolan:You're a zombie now! Evil Dead Leni:Ok......AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Me:Relax Leni! Evil Dead Leni:I can't! Me:Ughhhh (facepalms) you're normal but with a different skin! Evil Dead Leni:OHHHHHHHH! Susie:LET'S GO! (Cuts To Horny on Hellaburger) Horny:it's good to be back! Lady(28):Um Sir i will sit there! Horny:You wanna sit i will make you sit! (Horny Gets his butcher knife) Lady:AHHHHHH! (The Lady gets chopped 9 times and horny stops) Horny:That's enough i need to find those kids! (Cuts To All of us in room 7) Nathan:Let me get this straight.....This is from the past? Lincoln:YEAH! Ron:i just got here to find Linka! Linka:Awwwwwww Me:But How old am i in the future? Nathan:32! Me:Ok..... Nathan:I got here cause i got to find Lina so that we can bring her back! But then she said she's going on a journey so i followed her Me:Thanks for the information Anti-Venom:Don't worry we'll protect you! Lisa:My invention's right! Me:Ok We are still far away Phil:YEAH! Susie:but if we go to room 55 the monsters will come! Lori's Ghost:Yeah! All of us:AHHHHHHHHHHH! Lori's Ghost:Guys it's us! (Lori,Luan,Lynn,Lola,Rita,Lynn Sr's Ghost comes out) Phil:AHHHHH GHOSTS! Me:Guys what are you doing here? Rita's Ghost:We were helping you Phil:Say what? Lola's Ghost:We see you replaced us Clout Lori:Yeah.....but we have to do it since we are on our journey! Lynn's Ghost:Yeah but it's okay Luan's Ghost:A "Ghostlymare" HAHAHHAHAHAH GET IT? Luan(90s):Good one Lynn Sr's Ghost:we have to leave kids bye! All of us:BYE! (The Ghosts Leave) Susie:That was weird? Me:it's the victims that got killed during the massacare Nathan:The Clown Massacare? Chloe:Yeah my dad died! Tord:But let's continue Tom:Ok? (We all go to Room 8) Evil Dead Leni:Am i still like this? Nolan:No you're gonna turn to normal! Evil Dead Leni:Ok... (Someone gets thrown) Me:Huh? CoyoteRom:Who are you? Me:Are you okay? CoyoteRom:Just okay! Me:Do you know any of this? CoyoteRom:Yeah i was trapped here for 2 weeks Phil:SAY WHAAAAAT? CoyoteRom:I was trapped here for 2 weeks! (Phil Jumps on my arms) Me:What are you doing? Phil:Getting Carried Me:Get out! (I drop Phil) Lana(8 years old):I'm tired! Lola(Casual Outfit):ME TOO! Slappy:Me Three! Lana(8 Years old):AHHHHHHHHHH A TALKING DOLL! (I Smack Slappy with a broom) Me:Well that's close! Slappy:You cannot Defeat me! I will defeat you! All of us:AHHHHHHHHHH! (I Smack Slappy with a broom 5 times) Slappy:OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH......OUCH! Me:I think he's dead! Phil:Let's go to room 9! Me:Fine....... (We all go to Room 9) Mary Sue Lynn:I'm pretty sure i'm scared! Lincoln:I thought you were tough! Mary Sue Lynn:I'm not! Lincoln:Why? Mary Sue Lynn:My dimension is filled with nice people! Lincoln:Ok.... (Cuts To Slappy on Room 8 alive) Slappy:Hehehehehehe......my fake dead trick is pretty much my favorite trick of them all! Now i got to kill those kids if my mission fails i will still be here for a while! (Cuts To Us in room 9) Me:Bro this is getting pretty tricky (A Anvil is about to fall on Ender) Me:ENDER,LOOK OUT! Ender:Huh? (He stares at the anvil and backs away) Me:THAT WAS CLOSE! Ender:I know? Lana(8 years old):Ender? Bro? Ender:Lana? (Ender and Lana hug) Ender:I was looking for you! Lana(8 years old):Me too i really miss you! Lisa:give me tissues it's so sad (cries) (I give Lisa a tissue) Lisa:Thanks.....(blows) Me:That is the most emotional thing on my life! Nathan:Yeah it warms my heart since it's cold! Lina:Hahahahahahahahaahha Luan(90s):Good One ;) Nathan:What's funny? Luan(90s):The funny thing is it warms your heart since it's cold,Boy! You're good Nathan:Yeah right! Lucy:The Spooks are better,why don't we live here? Me:No Lucy that will be creepy! Lisa:That is why i have my protective armor! Chloe:X-1000? Lisa:Correct! Lucy:Not again! (Lisa Transforms into X-1000) X-1000:Meet X-1000! Luna:Bro i have seen that thing especially in my sleep! (Flashback to Luna sleeping) Luna:Mick Swagger you'll always be my favorite! (X-1000 blasts Luna and Luan's Room which wakes up Luna) X-1000:Destructive room! Luna:Bro Mom payed this for 30 dollars each! X-1000:Sorry.... (Flashback ends) Luna:I never wanna see that thing in my life again! X-1000:Fine! (X-1000 transforms back to Lisa) Lisa:That spilled my chemicals! Me:You don't have any chemicals Lisa:Oh? (A Portal comes in) Me:Another Portal? (Cosmic Ghost Rider comes in) Cosmic Ghost Rider:Oops....wrong dimension Aweseome house kids! (Cosmic Ghost Rider leaves and the portal closes) Me:I thought it was a monster! Phil:Me too Susie:Phil+2=Stupidness! Lucy:Now he's even worse than Leni! Evil Dead Leni:Zombie sticks! I thought it was new york! Nolan:Yep she's still the original! Lucy:See? Me:it's okay we can work this out. Lucy:How? Me:make them do whatever they want don't judge them! Lucy:Fine! Me:Wow this place cooks me up Lincoln:I know (Payphone Music comes on my phone) Linka:What was that? Me:My phone! Nolan:Call The police dude! Me:Fine....... (I call the police) Police:Hello? Me:Um yes we have some news for you officer we are trapped in a haunted house can you let us out? Police:Sorry we cannot (Police hangs up) Clout Lori:What did they say? Me:They're not gonna help us! Phil:NOOOOOOO! Susie:Now we'll walk blocks away from this junk! Me:Yeah! (I kick a can) Phil:Why did you kick the can? Me:Because i'm angry Nathan:I'm always angry once! Nolan:Like the hulk? Nathan:Yeah.... (Cuts to Room 55) Michael Myers:(breathes) Chucky:Hey you three stop breathing! Jason:(breathes) Chucky:God i said stop BREATHING! (They all stop breathing) Leatherface:(laughs) Chucky:Hahahahaha.....very funny Freddy:What will we do? GhostFace:yes Master! Chucky:let's check the camera! (Chucky sees the camera and saw kids) Chucky:What the? Jason:(breathes) Freddy:it seems like there are kids! Chucky:let's kill them! Freddy:when? Chucky:When they arrive in Room 55! (Cuts to All of us in Room 10) Me:Ughhh we're here for hours (I See my time travel device) Me:Hey my device Lina:I brought it here because for emergncy purposes Me:Thanks Lina! (We travel to Jeers for fears) Sisters:BOO! Lincoln and Clyde:AHHHHHHH! (They faint) Me:What the? Sisters:Huh? Phil:Hey it's chup chup! Lori:Who are you? Me:Uhhh we are from a alternate universe and we have something to show you! (We show the jumpscare from the maze) Sisters:AHHHHHHHHH! (They faint) Me:that would get the job! Sam:Seriously yes! (We travel Back) Me:That was great! Phil:Yeah right Virtual Bot:Hey Me:Wrong dimension! (We Travel to Ruthless People) Leni:Hey dad (The screen splits) Lynn Sr:Hey sweetie,how are you guys doing over there surviving the heat? Leni:Actually the boat is pretty cool Lynn Sr:I'm sorr-the what now? (It is revealed that the others are on a cruise ship) Leni:Oh yeah they couldn't the Ac at- (The Cruise sinks) Lana:What the? Rita:Stay back kids the boat is sinking jump out! (It is revealed we sinked the boat and we are wearing goggles) Me:Great Work Team! All of us:Yeah (Leni,Rita,Lucy,Lily,Lana,Luan sees us) Leni:Hi me! Me:shhhh Leni:Sorry! Lana:Why did you sink our cruise (Pop-Pop sees us too) Pop-Pop:What the? I can't have many grandsons and daughters at the same time! Nathan:Guys just go to your family they are sad and lonely (They felt gulity) Me:Right? All of them:right! (They swim back to the house) Me:ok let's travel back to our universe! (We remove our goggles and travel back) Luan(90s):What a "splashy" day (laughs) get it? Me:Great joke luan! Luan(90s):thanks Me:Welcome Alien:Ughhhhh Me:wrong dimension! (We Travel to a kpop dimension) Me:Kpop? Leni:yeah those korean music Me:NOOOOOOOO! BTS:hei (We Go back to our real universe) Me:Finally! Phil:Wait why is this room 45? Me:Room 45? (I see room 45 in the mat) All of us:YAYYYYYYY! (We do a victory dance) Me:Wait it's not room 45 it's room 13! All of us:Awwwwwwww Susie:What a ripoff Linka:i know Lina:WHYYYYY? Lily:(rasberries) Tom:Shut it baby! Lily:(cries) Me:Bro don't make Lily cry! Tom:What will happend a hand will come and punch me? (A hand comes out and punches tom) Tom:God..... (Tom walks to Lily who is crying) Tom:I'm sorry baby Lily:euge Mom! Tom:Huh? (Cuts to Horny on Royal woods) Horny The Clown:I'm back and i see! (Horny sees nothing) Horny The Clown:well i would get them next year! (Horny leaves) Guy:That was close! (The guy gets stabbed) Horny:imbecile! (Cuts To all of us in room 14) Lucy:This is boring Tord:I know kid! Lucy:You like guns do you? Tord:how did you know? Lucy:My fortune tells it all! Tord:Ok what is my future? Lucy:You will become the red leader and rule the universe except earth Tord:Ok Me:Looks like Lucy's fortunes are true! (We see a exit door) Me:an exit? (We go to the door and monsters blocked us) Michael Myers:(breathes) Me:Huh? GhostFace:nobody's going out! Me:ok you got us! (I spit the gasoline back on drive-thru) Ghostface:ughhhhhhhh! (Ghostface dies) Chucky:GET THEM! (The monsters run and we run) Lonnie:ATTACK! (We Attack them with our bare hands and they lay) LeatherFace:NOOOOOOOOOO! (Nathan Steps on Leatherface and Leatherface dies) Nathan:What a spare! (We go to the exit) Me:We're Back! (We go back home with my time travel device) Luna:We're back home bruh Me:Rule number one never go to haunted houses Nolan:Yeah right! (I get a call) Me:Hello? Horny:Welcome old friend (I get shocked) Clout Lori:Benny? Phil:Why are you shocked? Me:Horny! (We all get shocked) Lincoln:This is not good! Linka:i thought we've killed him Winston:Guys Let's go! (The Movie Ends and cuts to End Credits) Post Credit scene: (We Go to British and go to Hilda) Hilda:Who are you? Me:Chop-Chop to that next time we need your help! (Post Credit Scene ends) Mid Credit Scene: (We go to Hillwood and meet Arnold,Gerald,Helga,Rhonda,Phoebe) Chloe:Hello Old friend Phoebe:Yeah yeah Arnold:What is this for? Hilda:Horny's Coming! Arnold:I'm in (Mid Credit Scene ends) The Loud Kids will return.......